wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trio
The Trio was Taylor Hebert's name for the three girls who tormented her at Winslow High. Members *Sophia Hess *Emma Barnes *Madison Clements History Background The trio first became friends while Taylor Hebert was away at summer camp. When Emma Barnes was attacked by members of the ABB, Sophia Hess, as Shadow Stalker, rescued her and indoctrinated her into her worldview that the world consisted of predators and prey.The other girl’s eyes studied her, and she seemed to come to a decision. “It’s a philosophy, a way of looking at it all. You can look at the world as a… what’s the word? One thing and another?” “A binary?” “A binary thing. But not black and white. It’s about the divide of winners and losers. Strong and weak, predators and prey. I kind of like that last one, but I’m a hunter.” Emma thought back to how readily the girl had taken the thugs apart. “I can believe that.” The girl smiled. “And what you have to keep in mind, is the biggest question of all is one you’re answering for yourself, right now. Survivor or victim?” “What’s the difference?” “On this violent, brutish little planet of ours, it’s the survivors who wind up the strongest ones of all.” - Excerpt from Interlude 19.z It is unclear how Madison Clements joined the group. After becoming friends with Sophia, Emma cut her ties to Taylor, and in high school, began an incessant bullying campaign against her. This peaked in the January of 2010, when they locked Taylor in a locker filled with waste gathered from the girls' bathroom. Taylor had a trigger event and was subsequently hospitalized.I sighed, “That ended the day I came back from the winter break. I knew, instinctually, that they were playing me, that they were waiting before they pulled their next stunt, so it had more impact. I didn’t think they’d be so patient about it. I went to my locker, and well, they’d obviously raided the bins from the girls bathrooms or something, because they’d piled used pads and tampons into my locker. Almost filled it.” ... I couldn’t leave the story unfinished, after getting this far, as much as I really wanted to. “They shut the locker and put the lock on it. I was trapped in there, with this rancid smell and puke, barely able to move, it was so full. All I could think was that someone had been willing to get their hands that dirty to fuck with me, but of all the students that had seen me get shoved in the locker, nobody was getting a janitor or teacher to let me out. “I panicked, freaked out. My mind went someplace else, and it found the bugs there. Not that I knew what they were, at that point. I didn’t have a sense of proportion, and with all the info my power was giving me then, my brain didn’t know how to process it all. As far as I knew, all around me, in the walls of the school, in the corners, and crawling around the filthy interior of the locker, there were thousands of these twitchy, alien, distorted things that were each shoving every tiny detail about their bodies and their fucked up biology into my head. - Excerpt from Shell 4.3 Story Start The Trio continued to bully Taylor, as she missed increasing amounts of school in favor of her career with the Undersiders. She finally broke and identified them as her bullies after punching Emma while mildly concussed.Hive 5.3 However, they were only suspended for two weeks. Post-Leviathan Two of the Trio left Brockton Bay after Leviathan attacked the city. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Sophia was sent to juvenile detention after violating her probation. By the time the other two returned to school, Taylor was no longer attending or afraid of them. Post-Echidna Two members were seen in Arcadia High when Skitter's secret identity was revealed. Gold Morning Emma was killed early into Gold Morning after refusing to evacuate.Back to the beginning. “Emma’s dead,” I said. Sophia nodded. “Her dad told me.” - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3Excerpt from Extinction 27.1End of the world happened, evacuation order was given, everyone was boarding the train, and Emma refused to leave her room (see her interlude). Suicide in a roundabout way, perhaps, but not as many imagine it. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Sophia was briefly recruited by Weaver. Glow-worm Madison survived Gold Morning and contacted Victoria Dallon for information about Taylor, revealing that she had ultimately come to regret her role in Taylor's descent into villainy. She had plans to become a teacher.Glow-worm P.9 Trivia *According to Madison, Julia was another one of the main people who bullied Taylor. However, Taylor did not consider Julia to be part of the Trio.Point_Me_@_The_Sky: You’re the bullies that pushed her over the edge FlippinMad: Me and Emma and our friend Sophia and Julia and a few others. But we were the main three or four - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.9 Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Civilians Category:The Trio